Stay
by Austin Hart
Summary: Oneshot. When an agent from Emily's office is found dead Emily comes to D.C. to work with the team in trying to crack a circle of politicians they believe are behind the murder and Hotch has to make a choice to either let Emily go back to London or convince her to stay. ( this is my first fanfic please R&R )


They could see the plastic sheet covering the body as they ducked under the crime scene tape, Rossi and Morgan turned at the arrival of Hotch and JJ. "Fifteen stab wounds to the face and chest along with the number one carved in his abdomen." Rossi told them as the body was uncovered.

"So the unsub is just getting started" Hotch said in his usual flat tone.

"Do we even know who the victim is?" JJ asked as she crossed her arms at the unfriendly cold wind of november.

"Garcia is running the I.D. we found now." Morgan replied.

When they got back to the BAU everyone gathered in the conference room. Garcia rushed in handing all of them their files while beginning, "Okay so the I.D. we found on the victim was to a one Kevin Blanc, but when i did some digging something didn't quite sit right with me so being the super genius i am i went further and found that Kevin Blanc is an alias for Carter Finch an agent for interpool...out of the London...Office" she stated , her words drifting off at the last piece of information. Her information was met with five pairs of raised eyebrows.

"Baby girl you're sure about this?" Morgan asked.

"Absolutely." Garcia replied firmly.

And with that hotch dialed the phone and put it on speaker. It had been a little over a year since Emily had left the BAU to run interpool's London Office. They all had faint smiles when a warm familiar voice answered "Emily Prentiss" after the second ring.

"Well hey there princess" Morgan replied with a full grin.

"You also have Rossi, Reid, JJ, Hotch, and me" Garcia put in before Emily could reply to Morgan.

"So i'm guessing this isn't a friendly call to catch up?" Emily asked as you could hear her smile fading in her voice.

"I'm afraid not, what can you tell us about Carter Finch?" Hotch asked getting down to business.

Everyone heard Emily take in a breath before she replied, "Where did you get that name from?".

"Police found a body in downtown D.C. with identification as Kevin Blanc, when Garcia did some digging she found that Kevin Blanc was an alias for Carter Finch." Rossi paused before adding, " an agent from your office."

They all sat quietly listening to Emily mutter something in french then say firmly "I'm coming to D.C., this isn't something that can be discussed over a phone."

Everyone's jaw dropped a little at the news of their friend coming back, besides Garcia who was already radiating with joy. "Em, it takes almost ten hours on a flight, and that if you can even find a flight." JJ said in a concerned yet excited voice.

Emily slightly laughed before saying " Well you guys aren't the only agency with a jet so i will see you all in a couple of hours" You could hear the smile in her voice.

"Emily do you want me to pick you up from the airport?" reid asked ecstatic about seeing his friend.

"Oh I wish Reid, but unfortunately i'm not badass agent Prentiss anymore so i have to ride in my escort." she said with her usual hint of sarcasm.

"What do you have ten bodyguards that follow you everywhere too?" Morgan asked mockingly.

" Actually its only five, and only one is coming with me." Emily replied.

"Wait , Em , are you serious?" JJ asked now curious.

" I guess you'll find out when i get there. i'm leaving the office now" Emily replied before both Hotch and her hung up.

Four hours had passed and everyone was in their office or at their desk when Reid looked up to see Emily step out of the elevator. "She's here!" he practically screamed at Morgan as they both got up to greet her with a hug.

" It's so nice to see you guys she said as Morgan released her from a bear hug.

when Hotch looked out his window he saw Emily standing with JJ, Reid, Morgan, and Rossi with Garcia approaching as a ear to ear smile spread across her face. Hotch looked Emily up and down, she was wearing a Maroon top with a black skirt and black pumps, a black peacoat in her hands._ She looks amazing_ he said to himself as he made his way down to the bullpen to greet her. "Why don't we go to the conference room and you can brief us" Hotch said to her.

They all made their way to the conference room along with a built man in a dark suit that followed only a foot behind Emily. "You know you have a James Bond following your footsteps" Garcia said to Emily, eyeing the man up and down and liking what she saw.

" Bodyguard number one" Emily replied with a smug look on her face.

"You weren't kidding" Morgan said with a stunned expression.

Emily just smiled as they all sat down and gestured behind her saying " This is Jason Kent my... bodyguard" she said the last word as if it were going to bite her. Jason cracked half of a smile looking down at her as she.

"Wow Emily just how far up the food chain are you in London?" JJ asked also admiring the view of the man standing only a foot behind Emily's chair.

"Far enough to know that Carter was sent here to bring back an agent that had come to America against orders. Penelope can you pull up that file i sent to you onto the screen?" Emily asked.

"Sure thing my sweet." Garcia replied as she pulled up the file of a petite redhead onto the screen.

"This is Natasha Grant. Grant is originally from Bethesda Maryland, she came to London on a case. during the case she learned very sensitive information about a circle of politicians that we have been trying to bust. after receiving the new intel i didn't feel that it was safe for her to be on the case anymore so i took her off. The politicians came to D.C. two weeks ago. Grant left the case she was on to follow them here. Carter was to track down her alias, Allison Dean, and bring her back to London." Emily concluded.

" Is it possible that Natasha could have killed Carter?" Reid asked.

"Absolutely not. at least not willingly." Emily replied in a flat tone that reminded the team of Hotch.

"You seem quite certain of that Prentiss" Hotch said with a questioning look.

Emily almost looked ashamed as she rolled her head to the side. " Yeah well Natasha and Carter were involved. I spoke with them about a month ago and told them that either they had to stop seeing each other or one of them had to be reassigned to a different unit. Since neither of them wanted to be reassigned they told me they broke it off." Emily paused before saying " But i knew they were still seeing each other".

Jason tried to hold in a smile but Hotch saw and asked " is there something you know?".

Emily turned around to face Jason and his face went serious again as he said " No sir." in strict tone.

" spit it out kent." Emily told im in a stern tone, surprising her team at the authority her voice held.

"Just suprised that they defied you ma'am. Finch valued your trust and respect , i couldn't see him risking that respect for Natasha given her history ma'am." Jason replied.

" Well i could understand that, there aren't many people that can earn your trust" Morgan said to Emily as she turned back to the table.

"What did he do to earn it?" Rossi asked agreeing with the point Morgan made.

"He took a bullet for me. two actually." Emily replied quietly looking tenderly at the crime scene photos.

" who tried to shoot you?" Hotch asked with concern.

"Ms. Prentiss is the head of one of the most important offices in an international intelligence agency. Threats come with the territory along with armed security that never leave her side." Jason said holding a protective stance behind Emily. Before Hotch could answer Morgan's phone rang.

"Morgan. Yeah. Damn. Ok. Got it." Morgans stern voice said into the phone before he hung up. "D.C. police just found a body a couple blocks from where Finch was found." Morgan told the team.

"Morgan take Reid to the crime scene then call Garcia with a name so she can start getting a background going on the latest victim" Hotch said as he got up from his seat.

"I'm going with you guys" Emily said quickly.

"Not happening." Hotch said in a stern tone.

"Hoth i might be able to I.D. the victim. i'm going with them." Emily persisted.

"Hotch she has a point she should come with us" Morgan interjected.

"Fine" Hotch said unwillingly. " But Prentiss I need to speak with you in my office before you leave" Emily nodded and she followed Hotch to his office with Jason right behind her. as they approached the door Hotch turned back " in private " he said looking at Jason and then to Emily before entering his office.

Emily just nodded to Jason indicating for him to wait outside of the office. Emily went in and closed the door as she saw Hotch opening his safe, pulling out a gun and handing it to her.

"If you're going into the field you have to take this. I don't care how armed your guy is and this isn't up for debate" He told her sternly.

"I missed you too Hotch" Emily said with a smile taking the gun and sliding it in the back of her waistband before putting her coat on and turning to leave.

Hotch reached out and grabbed her hand before saying " I did miss you Emily. very much." his voice tender.

Emily smiled and walked out of his office her head spinning. _Has he ever called me by my first name? how much is very much? he isn't my boss anymore so could he possibly?_

She shook the thoughts out of her head as she got into the passenger seat of the in the drivers seat , Reid and Jason in the back , they made their way to the crime scene.

"So Jason, you're with Emily all of the time right?" Morgan asked a devious look spreading across his face.

" Yes" Jason replied hesitantly.

" So does she ever go out on a dates? who is her new boo?" Morgan asked.

"Don't answer that question" Emily quickly snapped hitting Morgans arm playfully.

They arrived at the crime scene and went to the body. " eighteen stab wounds to the face and chest and the number two carved in his abdomen the coroner said uncovering the body."

This was one thing Emily did not miss as she looked at the mutilated body the skin deformed from all of the gashes. "That's Patrick Wright. one of the politicians." Emily told Morgan and Reid.

"Ma'am there is a man taking pictures" Jason said to Emily nodding to their right.

Sure enough there was was a large man taking pictures of the agents and the body from behind the crime scene tape. Emily walked over to him ," Can i see that?" she said in a stern voice more as a statement than a question taking the camera from his hands.

His arm came forward getting ready to hit Emily before Jason's hand came from behind her and caught the large man's arm mid bent the mans arm at an awkward angle " bad choice." he said before releasing the man's arm. he held his arm close to his chest and walked away cursing under his breath.

Jason turned to face Emily how had an expression of pure shock as she looked down at the camera. She turned to the three guys " There is a picture of Natasha and Conrad Daniels walking away from the crime scene... before there are any cops." she said quietly. " We need to get back and tell the rest of team" She told Morgan.

When they got back everyone took their seats around the table in the conference room.

"Was this man from the circle of politicians you were telling us about?" Rossi asked Emily.

"Yes this is Patrick Wright One of seven politicians that we have been trying to bust for human trafficking. Conrad Daniel is the leader followed by Ronald Micheals, Phillip Murry, Charles Whaley, Anthony Thomas, Harold West, and Patrick Wright. Natasha was posing as Allison Dean, Conrad's new assistant." Emily said in a firm tone.

" Could Natasha have told Conrad that there was an agent snooping around so he killed Finch and is now killing the weakest links of his circle?" JJ asked.

Emily thought about it for a minute, " It's quite possible we never found out just how much money they were making off of their scheme so it could be that Conrad doesn't want to split it seven ways anymore." Emily said deep in thought.

" So if we can confirm that Natasha is posing as Conrad's assistant can we arrest the politicians? i mean if this is really what's going on she must know about it" Rossi said.

" Yes but we would have to get close to Conrad to confirm it." Emily replied. " That's practically impossible they are a very tight community.".

" They are all attending a Gala tomorrow night" Garcia told them.

" Yeah but there is no way we could get in, it's like Emily said they are a very tight community only people of major status are invited to those things." Morgan told her.

"Well then Emily you are very high in the food chain because your on that guest list." Garcia told them.

Everyone turned to look at Emily who was even surprised herself.

"We aren't sending Emily in there." Hotch said firmly.

"Well this could actually work. Agent Morgan you led into this earlier on the way to the crime scene when you asked who Ms. Prentiss takes as her date to these types of events" Jason said , earning him a very pissed stare from Emily. " Well Ms. Prentiss isn't dating anyone so when she can't get out of going to these things I escort and her number two and three guards go on security detail. They arrive before we do and stay in the back of the room. This makes it safer for Ms. Prentiss because she has three guards with her instead of only two and she doesn't have to find a date." Jason said as Emily put her face in her hands. " I could escort you to this gala as I have done before, agents Hotchner and Morgan can act as your number two and three guards for the night that way your protected and we can get the intel we need. you know Mr. Daniels will speak to you, pretty much every guy there has the hots for you... Ma'am." Jason said to Emily trying to sound as professional as he could.

" That's not a bad idea at all " Rossi said Earning him the pissed look from Emily.

"Fine." Emily said reluctantly. " We can meet here tomorrow at five, Jason will brief you guys on what to do and i will get I.D. cards made for the both of you. Then we go and get it over with as quickly as possible." Emily said looking at Morgan and then to Hotch.

" Damn princess you really do not like going to these things" Morgan said highly amused at her frustration.

Emily ignored him as she said goodnight and walked out of the room.

" No she really does not ." Jason said before catching up to Emily.

The next night Hotch and Morgan were standing in Hotch's office in dark suits waiting for Emily and Jason to arrive. They were joking about how pissed Emily was when Jason told them about her being single yesterday When their was a knock on Hotch's door.

"Come in" He said in a flat tone as a reflex.

Jason held open the door for Emily as she walked in. She had on a red one-shoulder floor length dress. she has swept her natural waves to one shoulder. Hotch raised his eyebrows and smiled at seeing.

" Emily you look amazing" Morgan told her.

"Thanks" she said quietly looking down and slightly blushing.

_ No wonder every guy at these things has the hots for her, she looks stunning_ Hotch said to himself.

"So you two will arrive first , show your I.D.'s to the doorman then just stand against the side wall, one of you on each side. " Jason told them as Emily handed them their I.D.'s.

" Okay so lets get in confirm Natasha is there and then get out as quickly as possible so i can get out of this ridiculous dress and these heels." Emily said with a smile.

" You look beautiful not ridiculous" Hotch told her with a kind smile.

Now Morgan was the one with the raised eyebrows seeing his boss flirt with his ex-partner.

When Emily and Jason arrived at the gala Jason jumped out of the car and jogged over to Emily's door opening it before she could and taking her hand to help her out of the car. she wrapped her arm around his as they made their way into the party. She saw Morgan first standing along the wall to their right and then she spotted Hotch on the wall to her left with and almost jealous look in his eyes.

" You know Hotch you aren't her boss anymore"' Morgan told him through their headsets.

" What exactly are you trying to say Morgan?" Hotch asked with an irritated voice.

" Well there aren't any rules that say you two can't date, and don't try and bullshit me by saying you don't know what i'm talking about. you and Beth broke up right after Prentiss left and i haven't seen you even slightly happy until Prentiss walked in and you lit up." Morgan told him. " right now you're wishing she was hanging on your arm instead of his the jealousy is written all over your face man" Morgan told him.

"I hate profilers." Hotch replied before nodding in Emily's direction.

They could see Conrad Daniels making his way to Emily but they couldn't see who was by his side.

" Ah Ms. Prentiss a pleasure to see you , you look marvelous as always" they heard Conrad tell her through the wire she was wearing that Garcia had hooked up to their headsets.

" Hello Conrad always a pleasure" she said with a warm smile as he kissed her hand.

"You have met my assistant Allison before haven't you? " He asked her .

" I believe so" Emily replied her presence making " Allison " obviously uncomfortable.

"And who had the luck to bring you tonight ?" he asked smoothly.

" This is my date Jason" Emily told him looking up to Jason who stood proudly next to Emily.

" Well Jason would you mind if I steal Ms. Prentiss here for a dance?" Conrad asked still looking at Emily.

Emily looked at Jason and gave him the "Ok" with her eyes.

" Of course " Jason said with a smile.

Conrad led Emily out to the dance floor placing one hand on her waist and the other in her hand and began to dance with her.

"You know Emily you must start coming to these things more often so we can get to see your beauty more." Conrad said .

She simply smiled in return but the three guys noticed that what he said had made her terribly uncomfortable.

Jason made his way to them " Mind if i cut in?" He asked with a smile.

" Of course not " Conrad said in a sly tone.

Jason took Emily's hand and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Thank you " she told him in a low voice.

Jason smiled back at her and pulled her in close.

"You okay Hotch? you look like you went from jealous to extremely pissed off." Morgan said over the headset.

"I'm fine, Just mad at myself for not stopping her from going to London. But now that she went and has a life there I know there is nothing I can do to make her stay after this case is done." Hotch said in a sad tone.

" How did you know when to cut in?" they heard Emily ask Jason.

" Well i have been with you for about a year …. and i have and earpiece connected to your wire and the guy's head sets so i can hear everything that's going on" he said with a grin.

Emily smiled and let out a small laugh. " you don't have to worry about those two. there is absolutely no one i trust more than them, they would never hurt me." Emily told him.

" Oh I know " Jason said looking to Hotch with a grin.

Emily sighed then asked " alright guys you ready to do this?"

Morgan and Hotch both said yes and Jason nodded to Emily telling them they were all ready. Jason brought his jacket collar to his mouth and spoke in a small microphone for JJ and Rossi to move In.

JJ and Rossi slapped handcuffs onto Harold West and Anthony Thomas.

Morgan and Hotch made their way to Charles Whaley and Phillip Murry and placed them under arrest.

Emily and Jason made their way over to Ronald Micheals and Conrad Daniels and Placed them both under arrest.

Once the politicians were placed in police cars and taken to the station Jason made his way over to Hotch.

" You know if you told her how you felt she wouldn't go back to London. She would stay for you because she feels the same way , but you didn't hear any of this from me, just like how i didn't hear anything you and Agent Morgan said on the headsets." Jason told Hotch.

Before Hotch could reply Emily came up to them. " I'm gonna go home and change and then me and the rest of the team were going to go get drinks if you wanna come Hotch" she said with a smile.

"sounds great" he said returning the smile.

Emily walked to her car, Jason right behind her.

When Emily got to the bar Hotch was standing outside of the door.

" the rest of the team is inside if you want to go in Jason i just need to talk to to Emily for a minute before we go in". Hotch told him as they approached the door.

"Yes Sir" Jason replied with a smile going into the bar.

"What's up Hotch?" Emily asked curiously.

" You remember JJ's wedding?" He asked her with a look she couldn't quite decipher.

"yes" she said slowly, trying to figure out what he was getting at.

" we danced together and it felt like everything in the world was right and then you told me that you were taking the job in London and I felt like my world was crumbling all around me. I knew i loved you since the first day you came in my office and wouldn't leave until I gave you a chance. Then I fell in love with you more and more with every case that you poured your heart into. When you had to leave because of Doyle I was okay with it because I knew you would come back and that it was only temporary until we caught the bastard but when you told me you wanted to leave I realized my full feelings for you but didn't have the guts to tell you that I never want you to leave my arms because I love you Emily Prentiss."

Hotch was trying to catch his breathe when Emily reached her hand behind his neck and brought him down to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as their lips met, soft at first but growing more passionate with each passing second. when their lips finally parted she looked up into his eyes which were dancing with love.

"I love you too" she whispered to him as he pulled her closer to him.

" stay with me." he whispered in her ear. " stay with me tonight , tomorrow. stay with me forever Emily." She reached up this time just a quick light kiss.

" I wouldn't dream of leaving." she whispered against his lips.


End file.
